


cuddles are the best way to keep warm

by irwin_fairy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, NOT an established relationship, cake cuddles, lashton cuddles, my first 5sos fic, ot4 cuddles, sorry if it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwin_fairy/pseuds/irwin_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had a bit of a crush on all three of his band mates and when they offered him cuddles he'd never refuse.</p><p>Luke centric OT4, cuddles and fluff only!</p><p> </p><p>might carry this on maybe? if anybody likes it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Luke, you okay mate?" Calum asked carefully putting his arm on Luke's shoulders. 

"Yeah, fine," Luke muttered being pulled out of his thoughts. The weight of Calum's muscular arm on Luke's shoulders made him feel protected and safely planted on the ground. Which was a nice change seeing as he always seemed to be off in the clouds day dreaming about the other boys in the band. He was so pathetically infatuated with them and sometimes it felt like a curse or a bad spell because he couldn't not feel things when they were cuddling in bed, but other days it was beautiful and wonderful because sometimes it felt like they maybe liked him back, and how much more could he ask for?   


"You just seemed a little out of it s'all," Calum continued, pulling Luke closer into his body, "nothing a good cuddle can't fix though, right Lukey?" 

Luke couldn't help but blush a little bit at the cute pet name, he loved it when they called him things other than Luke. Even Lukey-poo or Lucas didn't sound that bad leaving his band mate's perfect lips. The lips he was sure would feel so soft and gentle tracing out every dip and curve of his pale, lanky body. The short imagine caused shivers to tingle down his back. 

"Oh, you cold?" Calum asked sounding really quite worried. Luke knew he should just tell him he was fine, but the prospects of cuddling under a nice, warm, fluffy blanket with Calum as his teddy bear were to great to deny himself of. He nodded his head from where it had found purchase in the crook of Calum's neck. 

"Let's go find a blanket then," Calum said, guiding Luke down the hall to the bedrooms, "or even better! A bed with two other warm bodies in." he cheekily grinned, heading into Michael's room where he knew the other two teenage boys in their band were relaxing. "Guys! Lukey's cold! We must warm him!" Calum announced to the room.

"Lukey!!!!" Ashton yelled making grabby hands at the tall blond. Calum softly pushed Luke over to Ashton, who wrapped his arms around the 'cold' teenage boy, and then went to sit next to Michael on the other side of the bed.

"Why are you cold? I thought it was quite warm out today?" Ashton asked curiously. Luke just shrugged, not wanting to have to use his voice to lie to the curly haired boy. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway." Ash grinned, petting at Luke's hair. Out of habit, Luke nestled his head into Ashton's neck. 

"Luke! I thought it was my neck you liked nestling into?" Calum asked, pouting and making his eyes extra large and adorable. 

"I like nestling into all of your guys' neck's," Luke said, he voice muffled by Ashton a little bit. 

"Well I'm offended. I thought I was special to you," Calum continued to sulk.

"You are special to me, Cal," Luke reassured "- _more than you'll ever know"_  he added in his head.

"Good." Calum stated, happy again. He crawled over Michael, who was playing some random X-box game, to join Ashton and Luke who were still cuddling. "You have to share, Ash." Calum whined as he tried to join in. 

"No. Lucas is mine." Ash replied, pushing Calum away and holding him at an arms distance away. Luke giggled at Calum, who was struggling to over power Ashton's arm.

"Damn you are your musculey, drummer arms." Calum said, finally giving up and slumping against Michael's back. 

"Oi Cal! Get off I'm trying to concentrate!" Michael said, trying to push Calum off from where he was drapped over his back whilst still continuing to win his game. 

"Why does nobody want me!" Calum whined over dramatically, causing Luke to giggle again. He was a bit embarrassed by how girly he sounded but he couldn't help it. He just hoped none of the boys called him out on it.

"Luke! Stop giggling!" Michael almost yelled, getting really into his game and smashing at his controller. Luke stopped straight away and burried his head in Ashton's shoulder.

"Don't be mean Michael! I hope you lose your game now!" Ashton scolded, rubbing Luke's back with his enormous hands. Luke wasn't really that upset about it, being in a band with three other teenage guys could be stressful and sometimes they would just lose their patients at the small things, especially living in such close quarters when they were on and off tour. 

"Yeah me too!" Calum agreed, shoving Michael, causing the controller to slip out of his hands, and crawling over the top of Ashton to cuddle into Luke's other side. 

"Calum! Well, I've definitely lost now!" Michael said, giving up with the game and just turning it off. He tried to climb back on to the bed but Ashton blocked his space. 

"You have to apologies to Lukey before you get to cuddle with us," he informed the other boy, who had recently died his hair a dark blacky-purple colour. 

"I'm sorry Luke, your giggle is actually really cute! I shouldn't have yelled at you about it." Michael apologised, climbing onto the space that Ash had now left vacant for him. He was about to lay down when, as an after thought, he lent over Ashton and kissed the back of Luke's head. Luke hummed contentedly into Ash's shoulder, loving it when the others acted sweet and protective over him. 

 


	2. you guys are all I've ever wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was posted as a separate work but i wanted it to be a chapter so I've got it posted here too now :)

The boys had been cuddled up now for some time and Luke's thoughts were beginning to wander, he could feel Ashton's warm arm draping over his waist and Calum's gentle breathing on the back of his neck and he could hear Michael's quiet snoring that he used to find irritating but now can barely sleep without. He loved these boys, and he was so sure it was in a more than friendly way. But what if they didn't feel the same? What if they thought he was disgusting and threw him out of the band? He would have no where to go and no one to love and he would feel so alone and defenseless. He couldn't have that, and that's why Luke had decided to keep it a secret. But keeping it secret hurt sometimes, like when they had moments like these where he felt so wonderful inside and wanted to share it with the ones that made him feel that way. He wanted to whisper it into their skin and kiss it into their lips, but he knew he couldn't.

"You ok, Lukey?" Ashton whispered down to the boy who had suddenly seemed to freeze up in his arms. Luke failed to respond at first, so caught up in his mind that he barely registered the quiet noise, but when he did it was just with a simple nod of his head. "You sure, babe?" and with that cute pet name Luke drew in a long breath, trying to keep himself from either crying or kissing Ashton. He wasn't sure what would be worse. As much as he loved being coddled by the boys and would never refuse to them being protective over him, he hated seeming weak. As much as this may seem a weird concept, he didn't want to be babied over so much as he wanted to be loved and doted on willingly, because he wanted them to want him too, not just feel like they had to treat him this way because he was younger than them and couldn't look after himself.

"I'm fine Ashy, go back to sleep," Luke managed to get out quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"I'm not so sure about that Lukey, and I wasn't asleep anyway. You want to go get a snack with me?" Ashton offered already sliding out of his place on the bed. Luke nodded and followed suit, trying to clamber over Calum without disturbing him.

"Little bit of help here?" Luke asked to Ashton as he found himself a little bit stuck, his leg wrapped in Calum's. Ash smoothly detangled Luke's leg from between Calum's and they headed out of the bedroom door. Ashton's hand brushed Luke's as they walked. A slight blush crept on to Luke's cheeks and he prayed that Ashton wouldn't notice it.

"Awwww you're blushing!" Ashton cooed, so much for that prayer, "we can actually hold hands if you like," Ashton offered, not giving Luke a lot of time to protest before slipping his fingers between the blond boy's (not that he would have wanted to anyway). Luke just hoped Ashton didn't mind this, hoped he didn't think Luke was weird for wanting to hold his best friends hand. The bright smile that crossed Ashton's perfect face was enough to reassure Luke that he really didn't mind and soon a bright, slightly nervous, grin was creeping across Luke's face too. He beamed at the older boy, who swung their hands slightly as they continued down the hall and around the corner to the kitchen.

"What do you feel like Lucas?" Ashton asked, tugging the younger boy over to the cupboards and, with the hand not intertwined with Luke's, rummaging through them.

"I don't know, it's not my snack," was Luke's reply

"Maybe we could share something?" Ashton suggested and, although he tried to control it, Luke's smile couldn't have gotten any brighter. "Ooooo what about popcorn?" Ashton asked, pulling a bag of salty from the cupboard. Luke just nodded, if Ashton wanted it he could have it. And that goes for more than just the popcorn...

"Come on, let's go watch some TV," Ashton said, guiding Luke towards the lounge and throwing himself on to the couch, pulling Luke down to practically sit on his lap. He flicked on the TV and searched through the channels for a while before leaving it on some sort of cake show.

"They look soooo good," Ashton groaned, causing Luke to blush a bit at the erotic noise. He hummed in reply. At the moment, on the show, they were constructing a giant wedding cake, it had 5 tiers and was covered in classic white fondant, delicate sugar paste flower decorated the cake along with tiny, detailed, perfectly executed piping that all the prettier. There were also some really cute cupcakes being placed around the bottom tier and these were the delicious treats that had Ashton groaning in desire.

Luke suddenly got brave: "Maybe we can have cupcakes at our wedding," he said, snuggling closer into Ashton's side.

"What wedding? What do you mean?" Ashton asked,

"Remember when we were in Las Vegas? When we said we were going to get married as a band? We keeked about it," 

"You still think about that?" Ashton said, moving so the two boys were facing each other,

"I-I guess.." Luke mumbled, blushing yet again and trying to look away from Ashton's eyes because he felt awkward and on the spot, but they were so captivating, so deep and warm he just couldn't help but stare. 

"That's cute," Ashton said, staring right back into Luke's rich, blue eyes, just as captivated as he was, "You're cute," he continued, quieter this time, reaching a hand up to softly cradle Luke's cheek. The gesture had Luke's insides flipping uncontrollably, letting off a storm of butterflies that danced all around his stomach. His vision seemed to become blurry at the edges till all he could see was Ashton. Ashton. Ashton. And suddenly their lips were touching and Luke wasn't sure who'd leaned in first, but it didn't seem to matter because everything was out of focus and it was just the two of them and his brain was blanking out and his hands were itching to move up and hold either side of Ashton toned torso and it tasted a little bit like salty popcorn, but it didn't matter because there was glitter and sparkles and he felt like the entirety of him was on fire, tingling with this new sensation that he had been lusting over for almost 3 years. 

But then Ashton was pulling back and Luke realized it was him who had leaned in and worry and panic took over: what if Ashton didn't like it? What if he told the other boys how much of a freak Luke was? What if Luke had just ruined everything? Oh god, what had he done? 

And tears were pricking at Luke's eyes and he didn't want to cry about it but he was so worried about everything and he couldn't seem to stop himself. Jumping up from the couch just as the first tears started to fall, he tried to rush away but Ashton grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, crushing him into a tight embrace and smoothing a hand up and down Luke's back.

"I'm so sorry Ash, please don't hate me, I'm so sorry," Luke whimpered into Ashton's chest, hating himself for ruining everything.

"It's ok, Lukey. I like you too," He reassured, releasing Luke out of his arms slightly to where he could see his perfect face. He reached up a thumb to wipe away the still falling tears and kissed each of his cheeks to remove the wetness that had settled there. "I like you too," Ashton repeated, making sure that Luke heard him. 

But only a even more concerned look played across Luke's face.

"I-I.." Luke tired to get out, choking on a hiccup.

"What, Lukey? What's wrong?"

"I-I... Your n-not the only o-one I l-like," Luke manged to get out. 

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked, completely confused by Luke's confession.

"I like all of you.. You, Michael and Calum. Your all so perfect and kind and you make me feel amazing and I think I'm falling in love with you all and I know it sounds weird and you can kick me out of the bad if you like, but I just like all of you a lot and I can't help it," Luke confessed fully, hiccuping again.

"You like all of us?" Calum asked, suddenly appearing in the room behind Luke, Michael at his side.

Luke nodded.

"Wow, umm," Michael muttered, not really sure what to say. To be honest he wasn't weirded out by this at all, in fact he'd felt the same way many a time over the years, he'd just never been brave enough to say anything.

"Me too," Calum confessed, seeming to speak Michael's thoughts, "at least I think I do. I've thought about it before and I can't imagine being this close with anyone other than you boys. You guys are my life. I never thought I was gay, but I guess, for you guys, I am."

Ashton and Michael nodded in agreement. 

"S-so I'm not a freak for liking my band mates?" Luke asked, drying his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Doesn't look like it," Ashton replied chuckling, taking Luke's hand in his.

"Oh," was Luke's only relpy.

"Soooo, where do we go from this?" Michael asked, putting an arm around Calum's shoulders,

"A movie and cuddles?" Ashton suggested. It seemed to be a remedy for anything with these boys. 

"Sounds good," Calum beamed, skipping over to the DVD player and sliding a disk into the machine. Calum was a major cuddler and would never refuse an excuse to snuggle down with his three best friends, or I guess boyfriends now? 

"So, are we boyfriends now?" Michael asked, seeming to be on the same line of thought as Calum.

"Uh, yeah I guess," Ashton confirmed, "best friends, band mates and boyfriends huh, lads? The three B's," he grinned.

"The three B's," Luke mumbled fondly, beaming at each boy in turn.

 

They all settled down on the couch with blankets and food to share, Michael on one end cuddled in to Ashton's side, Ashton's legs swung over his lap, and Calum on the other end lying with his head on Luke's chest with Luke's back leaning onto Ashton's. Hands were being held and snacks shared and none of the boys had ever felt so complete, so at home or so loved in all of their years of living. 

"You guys are all I've ever wanted," were Luke's finally words as he slipped into unconsciousness, curled up in the heat and protection of his three new boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anybody want an epilogue for this?? promise it would be extra fluffy ot4 stuff :D 
> 
> thank you for reading!!! x


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. Not sure if it was exactly wanted you guys wanted but hey, i wrote it so here ya go! Bit of a mashup of stuff but I think I managed to keep the cuteness??? maybe??? just a little bit??? 
> 
> anyway, enjoy x

"Cal! Come help! I'm under attack!" Luke yelled from his blanket fort in their living room.

"I'm coming, babe!" Calum yelled back, running to go rescue his boyfriend from Ash, who was in a very grumpy mood this morning.

"You can't just make a fort in the middle of the floor, Luke! People need to walk through this room!" Ashton was knocking the blankets from where they were held up, ruining Luke's fort like godzilla destroyed NYC.

"Ash don't be mean to Lukey, he can make a fort wherever he wants," Cal scolded, trying to fix the blankets from where they had fallen.

"But it's stupid! It's too early for your guys' nonsense," Ashton replied, throwing himself down on to the sofa and sipping at the cup of coffee he had made himself.

"Ash, come on, it was a good fort. Stop being so grumpy!" Cal said

"It's ok Cal, he just needs a cuddle," Luke said, climbing out from the mess of blankets and cushions and heading over to snuggle into Ashton's side.

"No! Don't touch me!" Ashton shouted, trying to prevent the blonde boy from clambering all over him.

"Why don't you want to cuddle with me?" Luke pouted, crossing his arms over his tank covered chest and sulking at the end of the couch.

"Awww I'm sorry Lukey, I'm just grumpy in the mornings," Ashton said, trying to grab him back. Luke perked up then, scrambling into Ash's arms and burying his head into the drummers neck.

"Don't I get any cuddles? I'm the one who ran through half of the house to save your scrawny ass!" Calum exclaimed, trying to get in on the snuggle fest.

"What about me?! You've completely ignored me this whole time!" Michael exclaimed, popping his head out from under the fallen blankets at the Kiwi boy's feet.

"Jesus Michael! I didn't even know you were there!" Calum laughed, covering his mouth with his large, bass-player hands to try and contain his giggles.

"Don't cover your smile, Cal. It's too pretty for that," Luke said, causing a blush to bloom across Cal's already rosy cheeks.

"Awww baby, come here I wanna cuddle ya," Ashton told Calum, beckoning him over to the empty spot on the couch next to himself and Luke. Calum went quickly, placing a gentle kiss onto both Luke and Ashton's lips before he fully settled into the couch.

"Just carry on totally ignoring me then, it's fine," Michael said sarcastically, getting up from the floor.

"Jesus Michael! Why aren't you wearing any pants!" Ashton exclaimed, trying to cover his eyes but Luke was already using Ashton's exceptionally large hand to shield his own.

"The Cliff-aconda needed some air," Michael shrugged nonchalantly, "and I don't know why you're covering your eyes, Luke, you more than just _saw_ it ten minutes ago." A burning flush covered Luke's cheeks and the other boys groaned.

"That early in the morning guys? Seriously?" Ashton questioned.

"And without us too!" Calum added.

"Luke's horny in the mornings, you guys know that." Michael said, winking at the blushing boy

"Wait... you didn't do it in the fort, did you?" Calum asked hesitantly

"Where else would we have done it?" was Michael's reply, "we can have a round 2 in a more 'appropriate' place if you guys are that bothered."

"I wouldn't mind," came Calum's muffled reply.

"Of course you wouldn't! Any excuse to get a cock up your ass and you're there!" Ashton exclaimed,

"Stop! Why are you always making me sound like a slut?" Calum asked

"Because you are one," Luke chuckled

"Only for us though right, babe?" Ashton said, kissing along Calum's shoulder and up his neck.

"Only for you guys," Calum confirmed, groaning and squirming under Ashton's lips.

"If you guys don't stop I'm going to get a hard-on," Michael shared, staring at the two boys now kissing on the couch.

"That's great, Mikey," Luke said, distracted by the hot make out session going on beside him.

A deep groan was suddenly emitted from Calum as Ashton's hand traveled down onto the forming tent in his sweatpants, "A-ash," he moaned around Ashton's skillful lips, squirming under the familiar touch.

"You look so good, Cal," Ashton whispered into the moaning boys ear, pushing Calum down so his head was on the arm rest with the rest of his body laid out in front of the other boys.

"So good," Michael and Luke both moaned out at the same time, both palming at their hardening cocks.

\-----------------------

"Oh my God, Luke! Why can't you shower like a normal person?!" Ashton shouted from down the hall, where he was standing, astonished, in front of a massive puddle of water with splashes of the same soaking the walls. 

"I'm sorry!" Luke shouted back, trying to find some boxers to wear. 

"It's getting ridiculous! Do we need to teach you how to shower?" Ashton asked walking in to the room Luke was still hopping around, half naked, in. 

"Can I borrow some boxers?" Luke asked sheepishly,

"Apparently we need to teach you how to keep track of your underwear as well..." Ashton muttered, chucking Luke a random pair from his drawer. 

"Thanks, babe," Luke said, pulling Ashton in for a gentle kiss and letting his wandering hands travel down to cup Ashton's butt. Ashton moaned, pulling at Luke's still damp hair,

"Do you want me to do your hair, Lukey?" the drummer asked, pulling away for breath and resting their foreheads together. Luke nodded, loving when people styled his hair for him, "how about I do it a little differently today?" Ashton asked, having a sudden idea of how to style the blonde locks. Luke agreed by pecking at Ashton's plump lips. Ash quickly hurried out of the room to go grab something, telling Luke to sit on the edge of the bed and to close his eyes and "Do not peak!" 

"I'm back, Lukey, but keep your eyes closed," Ashton's loud voice filled the room. Luke kept his bright blue eyes scrunched up, even placing his hands over them to satisfy Ashton's wishes. A couple minutes later, after a lot of hair tugging, hairspraying and head-wear fixing Luke was allowed to open his eyes. 

"Can I go look in the mirror?" Luke asked Ashton hopefully,

"Yeah, 'course, babe," Ashton said, holding his hand out to help Luke up and then accompanying him down the hall to the bathroom.

"Oh my god..." was Luke's initial reaction before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What? Don't you like it?" Ashton worried, whilst also laughing slightly because Luke's giggles were just _so_ infectious.

"No no no no, I love it!" Luke gasped between laughs, fiddling with the red bandanna tied around his head, just like Ashton had his navy blue one, "I love it, Ash, I promise," Luke reassured his boyfriend, kissing him quickly on the lips. 

"Let's go show the others then," Ash said, wrapping his muscly arm around Luke's broad shoulders and pulling him into his side and down the hall to the living room, where Calum and Michael were curled up, both playing some zombie game Calum had no idea even existed before Michael had begged him to play it this morning. "Do you like Luke's new style guys?" Ashton asked the distracted boys.

"No... I liked his quiff," Calum pouted, "It was all quiffy and stuff," Calum continued, making grabby hands for Luke. 

"S-should I go change it? D-does it not look good?" Luke worried slightly. If he was being honest he thought it actually looked alright, and Ashton was happy with it so Luke wanted to wear it, Luke would do anything to make Ashton happy.

"No, Babe, it looks cute I swear!" Ashton reassured, sticking his tongue out at Calum for being mean and making Luke question himself.

"I didn't mean that it looked bad! It looks really good! I just really like your quiff too," Calum said, looking up at Luke with big, innocent, brown eyes that had Luke's insides melting. 

"Ok, Cal," Luke said, "but I think I'm going to keep it like this for today because Ashton did it for me and I really like it," Luke explained, going over to sit next to Calum and Mikey on the couch.

"Okay," Cal replied, leaning forward to kiss Luke's cute, pink lips. When they pulled apart they were both smiling at each other widely.

"Where are my kisses?" Michael piped up, pausing his game. 

"Right here," Luke and Calum replied at the same time, both jumping in to leave sloppy kisses over every inch of Michael's pale, exposed skin.

"Guys, stop!" Michael shrieked giddily, "it tickle-" he broke off into fits of giggles, squirming around on the couch under Luke and Cal.

"I love you guys," Ashton said adoringly as he watched the cuteness of his three beautiful boyfriends unfold before him. 

"Awwww, we love you too!" Calum said happily, in that stupidly adorable voice of his, one of his signature stupidly adorable grins taking its place across his face. 

"Get over here, Ash," Luke beckoned, making a little gap for him in the other three's already tangled limbs. 

They all snuggled into one another, sharing gentle kisses and giggling like small children when their sides were tickled. 

 

"Can someone go get me some food?" Michael asked a while later, when he'd resumed playing his game.

"No," the other three answered in sync, causing the whole room to erupt in laughter once again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for readinggggg!! check out my other stuff maybe? I'm aiming to write some more one-shot type things so if you've got any ideas, requests or ships you would like me to do/include then just send me a message and I will most probably do it!!
> 
> thank you guyssssss x


End file.
